Stalker?
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: Menyebalkan memang jika ada seorang stalker yang mengikuti kita kemana-mana, namun bagi Sasuke adalah menyebalkan jika ia jatuh cinta pada stalkernya./"Sakura adalah milikku."/"A-anno... Etto... Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"/ Twooshoot. Mind to RnC


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**But, this fict sepenuhnya milikku huaha..**

**Rated: (T)eenage.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, ababil, typo(s), minim deskrip.**

**Summary: Menyebalkan memang jika ada seorang stalker yang mengikuti kita kemana-mana, namun bagi Sasuke adalah menyebalkan jika ia jatuh cinta pada stalkernya./"Sakura adalah milikku."/"A-anno... Etto... Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"/ Twooshoot. Mind to RnC?**

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kali ke-3nya Sasuke Uchiha menguap bosan menyimak pelajaran guru di depannya. Bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya, pelajaran ini sangatlah mudah. Berbekal otak jeniusnya, ia mampu menyerap pelajaran ini dengan sekali lihat saja.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba perasaannya merasa tak tenang, ia seperti sedang di awasi, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari siapa dalang yang mengawasinya. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Para siswa maupun siswi hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik. Papan tulis. 'Sepertinya tidak ada' batinnya lalu ia menghela napas perlahan.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Maju dan kerjakan!" Perintah guru Matematika mereka yang berambut menentang arah gravitasi.

Tuh kan, ia sudah menduga jika ia bergerak mencurigakan seperti tadi, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa ia akan di suruh maju ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya di kantin bersama teman-teman perempuannya yang jauh dari kata tenang. Ia menyumpit sushinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnnya perlahan dan menikmati sensasi yang diciptakan oleh sushi tersebut.

"Ne, Dekorin. Apakah kau remedial ulangan IPS?" Tanya sahabatnya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Ia adalah ratu gossip di sekolahnya.

"Tidak," sahutnya tak peduli, sesekali ekor matanya melirik pemuda tampan pujaan hatinya yang sedang menyantap jus tomatnya di ujung meja sana. Sangat jauh dari mejanya.

'Ia sangat tampan!' Batinnya berteriak, mungkin jika saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya ia akan berteriak sejadi-jadinya, menyeruakkan isi hatinya.

"Woy! Mikirin apa, sih? Kok mukanya bersemu gitu?" Tegur Ino lagi.

"Ti-tidak!"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian kembali melakukan ritualnya, menggosip dengan temannya. Sakura kembali memandangi Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya dengan lekat. Oh, matanya yang hitam tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang tirus, dan bibirnya yang tipis namun menggoda, bahkan tetesan jus tomat yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, Sakura perhatikan. Baginya itu sangat seksi. Tanpa sadar Sakura menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya.

Tiba tiba tatapan mereka bertemu. Onyx dan Emerald. Hitam dan Hijau. Biru Dongker dan Merah Muda.

Sakura bersemu merah, ia segera memutuskan pandangannya dengan cara membuang mukanya.

'Ia melihatku!'

.

'Oh, jadi dia yang mengawasiku sedari tadi.'

.

Lihat, bahkan batin mereka berdua sangat berkebalikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di atas lantai marmer secara perlahan. Saat ini, kelasnya sedang kosong, gurunya entah kemana. Dari pada bosan lebih baik membaca buku di perpustakaan. Batin gadis Musim Semi tersebut.

"Permisi," bisik Sakura, tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya. Tampak dihadapannya penjaga perpustakaan sedang menatapnya sambil mengumbar senyum, Sakura membalas senyumannya.

Jemari Sakura menjalar di salah satu rak, berusaha mencari buku yang cocok dengannya.

"Buku apa, ya?" Bisiknnya sambil berpikir.

Tak lama kemudian, tangannya sudah mendekap buku biologi tebal, dan meminjamnnya. Setelah melakukan sebuah proses pengisian data, Sakura diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan.

"Selanjutnya, taman belakang sekolah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha merebahkah dirinya dibawah pohon apel rindang. Mata hitamnya menatap langit dengan damai, seakan-akan seluruh perasaannya terbawa oleh awan yang meliuk-liuk di atas sana. Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi sperti Shikamaru.

Hm, kelasnya sedang dalam pelajaran kosong makanya Sasuke mendatangi tempat ini, yang notabene penuh ketenangan. Dari pada di kelasnya berisik. Mending ia ke sini, mencari sebuah ketenangan.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurannya, menjadi duduk. Bongkahan onyxnya mendapati siluet merah muda yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku radius lima meter dari hadapannya. Saat Sasuke memandangi gadis itu, entah kenapa yang tercetak di hati Sasuke adalah kesan damai.

Lelaki tampan itu bingung. Ingin menyapa teman sekelasnya atau tidak. Kalau ia sapa, gadis itu atau biasa disebut Sakura akan kepedeaan. Tapi jika tak di sapa, ia penasaran. Ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh, gadis yang beberapa saat ini merangkap sebagai stalkernya.

Bagi Sasuke, gadis itu berbeda. Ia tidak berteriak dengan heboh, ketika Sasuke datang ke sekolah. Atau, dengan gaya centilnya seperti salah satu fansnya dengan gamblangnya mendekati dirinya. Tidak, tidak gadis itu tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Makanya bungsu Uchiha ini penasaran dengan sangat terhadap gadis itu.

Hei, Sasuke. Apa mungkin kau ...

... Menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura, kau harus menyatakan cintamu." Nasihat Ino. Sahabat Sakura.

"Aku malu, Ino."

"Oh, ayolah, Saku. Apa perlu aku membantumu?"

"Cukup, Ino. Jangan bahas tentang Sasuke." Ujar Sakura sebal dengan topik yang dibahasnya deng Ino. Isinya selalu sama. Tentang Sasuke. Pujaan hati Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kau jadian dengan, Gaara? Kurasa ia menyukaimu."

"Apa, Gaara? Jangan bercanda, Pig. Gaara dan aku hanya sebatas teman kecil."

"Aahh! Aku frustasi! Sedari tadi kau selalu menolak jika kujodohkan," protes Ino kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabat perempuannya.

"Sakura, mau pulang bareng tidak?" Tanya Gaara kepada Sakura.

"Boleh," ucap Sakura singkat dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ino.

"Sakura! Kau **harus** menyatakannya!" Teriak Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Ino menyuruhmu menyatakan apa?" Tanya Gaara kepada Sakura

"Bukan hal penting," ucap Sakura. Namun wajahnya tak berkata demikian, wajahnya merona merah.

'Pembohong,' dengus Gaara menahan tawa saat menyadari mimik wajah Sakura yang berubah.

Mereka berdua menelusuri lorong sekolah di sertai candaan maupun obrolan-obrolan kecil. Yah mungkin, Sakura bercerita Gaara yang mendengarkan atau menjawabnya dengan gumaman atau tersenyum tipis.

"Gaara nggak asik, ah! Gantian kamu yang cerita," sewot Sakura sambil salah satu lengannya memukul pelan lengan Gaara.

"Cerita apa?"

"Apa saja~"

"Baiklah aku akan cerita," ucap Gaara akhirnya.

"Yeay!"

"Pada suatu hari hidup seorang putri kerajaan yang sangat cantik. Lalu, ada seorang pangeran yang melamarnya, dan di terima. Dan, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai." Cerita Gaara dengan nada datar, sungguh cerita yang dibawakan Gaara menjadi tidak enak.

"Gaara! Itu bukan cerita. Maksudku cerita tentang pengalamanmu," rengek Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Gaara.

"Hn,"

"Gaara!"

.

.

.

Sepasang mata onyx berkilat tajam, memandangi kelakuan mesra salah satu fansnya dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

'Huh baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia memandangiku, sekarang sudah bercanda dengan pria lain. Tch!' Batin Sasuke Uchiha sebal.

Hei, hei, apakah Sasuke ... Cemburu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melenguh pelan, ketika sinar mentari memasuki celah jendela kamarnya, telapak tangannya ia posisikan di depan matanya, menghalau sinar mentari pagi. Sejurus kemudian ia memiringkan badannya ke kiri dan memeluk gulingnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki bergema di kamar Sakura, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki surai seperti Sakura berjalan santai ke arah ranjang Sakura diletakkan.

Ibu Sakura, atau yang dikenal dengan nama Yuri Haruno, menyentuhkan tangannya di permukaan pipi putrinya, mengelusnya penuh kasih lalu berbisik membangunkan Sakura.

"Iya, Ibu. Aku bangun." Ujar Sakura cepat lalu berlari memasuki kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya.

Yuri tersenyum simpul saat melihat kelakuan anaknya, yang tak pernah berubah. Tak akan bangun jika tak dibangunkan oleh dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-Jidat!" Teriak seorang gadis cantik bernama Ino Yamanaka, saat ia melihat siluet sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan santai di perempatan dekat rumahnya.

Sakura mendelik kesal, melihat sapaan salah satu sahabat baiknya. Kemudian berjalan dengan santainya, mengabaikan kehadiran Ino.

"Jahat, ya! Sahabatmu diabaikan seperti itu," celetuk Ino yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menengok malas ke arah Ino, lalu berujar, "Jika kau tak ingin terlambat, lebih baik kita bergegas."

"Yare yare... Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarahnya Ibiki-sensei sangat membosankan, membuat Sakura beberapa kali menguap ngantuk san yang ke-empat kalinya ia terkena sambitan penghapus papan tulis, dan disuruh oleh Ibiki-sensei mencuci muka.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada di toilet wanita. Membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

"Huh, inikan salahnya. Siapa suruh pelajarannya bikin aku mengantuk!" Gerutu Sakura sebal, beberapa kali ia membasuh mukanya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tetap mengantuk.

Setelah membasuh muka, ia segera kembali di kelas. Terkadang ia menyanyikan lagu yang ia sukai.

"Hei, Saku." Sapa Gaara. kebetulan ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya di jalan menuju kelas.

"Yo, Gaara!" Balas Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Nanti pulang bersama?"

"Oke~ aku tunggu di kelasku ya," jawab Sakura. Kemudian melanjutkan jalan santai menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang kelas yang Sakura tempati hanya berisi sebagian anak yang sedang malas pulang ke rumah.

Sakura menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone yang kabelnya tersambung dengan i-pod hijau muda kesayangannya. Terkadang ia melantukan nyanyian merdu dari lagu-lagu yang ia sukai.

'Ah, betapa menjenuhkannya menunggu Gaara.' Batinnya.

"Menunggu siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang berada di sebelahnya. Sakura menengok dan melepas earphonenya kala mendapati sang pujaan hati yang berada di sampingnya.

Sakura menunduk dalam, degup jantungnya bergemuruh kencang, pipinya bersemu merah, saat pujaan hatinya menyapanya. Yeah, walaupun nadanya datar.

"Me-menunggu Gaara, Sasuke-kun belum pulang?" Dan hanya itulah kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Sakura memegang dadanya, mencoba menenagkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura sedang dilanda bimbang, apa sebaiknya ia menyatakan cintanya sekarang? Ini adalah moment yang tepat, kau tahu? Berbekal keberanian yang nekat ia mulai bersuara.

"Sasuke-kun," cicitnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"A-anno... Etto... Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Pinta Sakura. Matanya menatap obsidian Sasuke dengan harap-harap cemas. Menunggu jawaban dari bibir tipis milik Sasuke.

"Aku..."

Sasuke shock saat ia tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cintanya, namun bukan Uchiha jika tak dapat mengatasi kekagetan tersebut.

Great, dan sekarang Sasuke bingung akan menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Lohaaaa~ saya kembali dengan fict gaje nan abal milik saya, mwihihih..**

**Rencananya fict ini akan dijadikan twooshoot gapanjang2 kok;)**

**And then, maap kalo ada typo karena saya ngetiknya di Word to Go dan mempublishnya di hape #dzing dikarenakan pulsa modem habis. Huehaheuhaheu #slap**

**Oke akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnC?**


End file.
